1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing technique. This invention especially relates to an image processing method, and an image coding apparatus and an image decoding apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The twentieth century has been called “the century of vision”, and various motion pictures and images have been created and utilized in the movies and television broadcasting. Especially in 1990s, digital image culture became commonplace in our daily life as various information devices such as personal computers, digital cameras and color printers were introduced into our homes and the number of Internet users exploded. Image compression technology such as JPEG (Joint Photographic Expert Group) and MPEG (Motion Picture Expert Group) for still images and motion images respectively has been standardized. Image distribution and reproduction have become easy and convenient for users using recording media such as CD-ROM and transmission media such as networks and broadcasting technology based on the aforementioned image compression technology. JPEG 2000 has been announced in the JPEG line of technology. In MPEG also, future target specifications have been planned and discussed. There is no doubt that such an enhanced image processing technology will soon bring people even farther into a world of digital images.
The standardization of the image data format has had the effect of facilitating data transmission and reception between digital devices. For instance, with a memory card of about half the size of a business card, data can be very easily exchanged between portable devices and information devices. The image data shot by a digital camera can be easily output to a color printer of fine quality that supports the same data format. It is expected that image data will be increasingly utilized in conjunction with various devices in the future.